


¿Qué tal si…?

by nalary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin, Friendship, Genderbending, Love, Magic-Users
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalary/pseuds/nalary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeña serie de historias en torno a la premisa ¿Qué tal si Merlín hubiera sido una mujer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué tal si…?

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de los mayores regalos en la vida de alguien es la alegría de saber que tu amor ha dado como fruto una nueva vida, esto es algo que Hunnit experimenta al tener a su pequeña Merlín en sus brazos.

**Capítulo 1:**

**“La alegría del amor”**

_"Atestiguar el nacimiento de un niño_ _es_

 _nuestra mejor oportunidad de_ _experimentar_

_el significado de la palabra milagro."_

**_Paul Carvel_ **

 

Hoy era una mañana maravillosa como pocas, el clima de la aldea había comenzado a dejar atrás los fuertes fríos del invierno para dar la bienvenida a esta cálida y acogedora primavera. Por primera vez en meses Hunith sintió como una sonrisa florecía con libertad en sus labios.

 

Parece que el tiempo al fin se había encargado, de si bien no cerrar sus heridas, al menos ir ayudando a dejar el dolor de su partida detrás de ella. Aun se sentía un ligero pinchazo en su corazón al pensar que fue hace meses que Balinor había tenido que dejar el pueblo de Ealdor perseguido por los soldados del Rey Uther.

 

Balinor un hombre amable, honrado y humilde; tan lleno de bondad para todo los que le rodeaban; había llegado un buen día al pequeño poblado en el que vivía preguntando por ella. La costurera que residía en las orillas de la aldea le había llevado a su casa. Puede que la gente no creyera en cosas como esta, pero para ella fue amor a primera vista.

 

Fue a través de una carta que su tío Gaius le había mandado y una seria platica con él que se enteró de los motivos que lo habían llevado a buscar refugio con ella en el reino de Essetir. Hunith, como la mujer desprendida y amable que siempre había sido, acepto que se quedara en su hogar; a cambio el prometió apoyarla a ella y al pueblo en todo lo que pudiese aunque ella le dijo que no era necesario.

 

Al día siguiente ella curo las heridas que él tenía. A partir de que se quedó con ella comenzó a ayudarle a labrar el campo y al resto de las personas a reparar cualquier cosa que se necesitara, en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad. Fue al paso de los días que se volvieron más cercanos. Viendo cuanto tenían en común y las cosas que admiraban el uno del otro no pudieron seguir negando que ambos cayeron en el amor.

 

Hunith recordaba con especial cariño, el día que ambos estaban sentados fuera de su casa observando las estrellas, cuando ella le hablo de sus sentimientos. Contrario a lo que sus acciones y sus ojos en ese mismo momento le decían él dijo que lo suyo no podría ser. Ella desconsolada por el rechazo no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y comenzar a llorar. Sintió unos brazos apresándola en un fuerte abrazo cuando Balinor confeso que correspondía y regresaba sus sentimientos, aun si jamás podría exponerla a llevar una relación con un fugitivo que no podía ofrecerle nada de lo que ella merecía.

 

Desde esa noche, tras haber convencido a Balinor de que nada importaba más que el amor que se tenían. Comenzaron una relación que trajo los días más felices de sus vidas, pero nada es eterno y aun cuando esperaban que todo saliera bien la sombra de sus temores los alcanzo un día cuando los soldados llegaron a Ealdor en busca de Balinor. Llegaron a mediados de la mañana, un tumulto de gente se acercó a recibirlos. Hunith  aprovechando la distracción ayudo a Balinor a escapar, llegando al punto de tener que obligarlo prácticamente a dejarla, ambos con la promesa en sus labios de que siempre se amarían.

 

Los soldados interrogaron a Hunith pero no pudieron obtener información de ella. Irritados se fueron a buscar en los alrededores del pueblo, donde varias personas confirmaron que él había estado ahí. No obtuvieron nada en concreto por lo que se marcharon dejando a Hunith con la promesa de que la estarían vigilando. Ella al escuchar esa promesa sabía que su amado jamás podría volver, quedándose en el pueblo con el corazón roto.

 

Los amigos que tenía Hunith tristes de verla devastada le ofrecieron su apoyo y compañía, cuando preocupados notaron que ella estaba enferma. Con todo y su negativa llevaron a la curandera del pueblo a checarla para recibir la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada.

 

La noticia llego como un gran shock para ella, trayendo un caos a su mente y una serie de sentimientos encontrados. La felicidad aunque vaga al fin se presentó en su ser después de semanas de tristeza por lo que había perdido.

 

Pese a ser una gran bendición no podía evitar el dolor que acompañaba esta noticia. No cuando sabía que el padre de su bebe nunca podría estar con ella, para acompañarla a lo largo de esta bendición o para criar juntos a su hijo. Mas sin embargo tenía algo para recordar al hombre que amo con cada fibra de su ser, de la misma forma que planeaba amar a este regalo que le dejo.

 

Los meses pasaron en medio de la compañía de sus amigos inundados de una vorágine de sensaciones, situaciones complicadas y cambios de humor sabía que el día de conocer al fin a este angelito que residía en su vientre estaba cerca.

 

Al fin después de estar acomodando su hogar mientras disfrutaba de esta bella mañana decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Vivian y jugar con su hijo. Tenía tantas ganas de que su bebe naciera para poder disfrutar de él y llevarlo con el pequeño Will para que jugaran juntos.

 

 Las cosas suelen salir diferente a como uno las planea, pensó Hunnit cuando en la cocina junto a Vivian y Will sintió un gran dolor en su vientre. El esposo de su amiga salió corriendo por la curandera mientras ella se dirigía apoyada en Vivian a la recamara de ellos.

 

¡Todo fue más rápido y más doloroso de lo que hubiera esperado! La curandera se hizo cargo de todo con una gran maestría junto a su amiga, sintió que era una eternidad pero ni siquiera había oscurecido para cuando le entregaron a su bebe.

 

Era una preciosa niña con la piel del mismo tono que la suya, suave y tersa con un brillo especial en su tes. Tenía el cabello de su padre, oscuro y con unos ligeros rizos que apenas empezaban a formarse. Sabiendo con gran orgullo en su corazón, que uno de los mayores regalos en la vida de alguien “es la alegría de saber que tu amor ha dado como fruto una nueva vida” vio con gran jubilo y ternura al fruto de su amor con Balinor. Su milagro hecho realidad, su amada Merlín.

 

-Mi amada Merlín prometo que te cuidare y te amare con todo mi corazón porque tú eres el mayor regalo que me podría haber dado la vida-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esta es la primera vez que publico una historia y así concluye el primer capítulo de esta con la que estoy tan emocionada de poder escribir, muchas gracias a todos por leer.  
> ¿Les gustó? Espero que puedan enviarme sus opiniones/sugerencias/preguntas y demás que gustosa las leeré.


End file.
